eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kategorie:Gi (Ausrüstung Art)
The following items have a "gi" appearance. They do not appear merely as tunics or robes or chest armor. } |---- |52 |Bruiser, Monk |Talvus Woven Gi |Quest Reward: Reverse Engineering, Part II |---- |54 |Bruiser, Monk |Gi of the Ashen Disciple |Named Drop: Wai Yuk in The Pillars of Flame |---- |58 |Bruiser, Monk |Gi of the Dark Disciple |Named Drop: Ahk'Mun Rhoen in The Gates of Ahket Aken |---- |60 |Bruiser, Monk |Fortified Rageweave Gi |A pattern that drops in the fifth guild raid off named mobs |---- |60 |Bruiser |Fortified Ironweave Gi |A pattern that drops in the fifth guild raid off named mobs |---- |60 |Bruiser, Monk |Dupione Stoneweave Gi | |---- |60 |Monk |Dupione Silkworm Gi | |---- |63 |Bruiser, Monk |Acrimonious Gi |PVP Servers only, purchased with status/ranking points |---- |63 |Bruiser, Monk |Gi of the Infernal |Drops in The Vaults of El'Arad off common zone inhabitants |---- |63 |Bruiser, Monk |Ess Li's Resplendent Gi |PVP Servers only, purchased with status/ranking points |---- |64 |Bruiser, Monk |Gi of the Rockpounder Master |Named Drop: Commander Ursus in Kaladim |---- |64 |Bruiser, Monk |Ghostly Wraps of Torment |Named Drop: Remnants of Spirit in Sanctum of the Scaleborn in Tenebrous Tangle |---- |69 |Bruiser, Monk |Wu's Fighting Shirt |Named Drop: Garanel Rucksif, the Cursed in The Estate of Unrest |---- |69 |All Priests, All Scouts, Bruiser, Monk |Dragonscale Tunic |Named Drop: Tarinax the Destroyer in Deathtoll |---- |70 |Monk |Tunic of Perception |Named Drop: Mayong Mistmoore in Castle Mistmoore |---- |70 |Monk, Bruiser |Pristine Tailored Dexterous Bristled Leather Gi |Handcrafted |---- |70 |Monk, Bruiser |Pristine Imbued Tailored Dexterous Bristled Leather Gi |Handcrafted |---- |70 |Monk, Bruiser |Pristine Bristled Leather Gi |Handcrafted |---- |70 |Monk, Bruiser |Pristine Imbued Bristled Leather Gi |Handcrafted |---- |72 |Monk, Bruiser |Pristine Tailored Dexterous Hidebound Leather Gi |Mastercrafted |---- |72 |Monk, Bruiser |Pristine Imbued Tailored Dexterous Hidebound Leather Gi |Mastercrafted |---- |72 |Monk, Bruiser |Pristine Hidebound Leather Gi |Mastercrafted |---- |72 |Monk, Bruiser |Pristine Imbued Hidebound Leather Gi |Mastercrafted |---- |72 |Monk, Bruiser |Yeti Hide Gi | |---- |77 |Monk, Bruiser |Sathirian Manslayer Leather Gi |Mastercrafted |---- |77 |Monk, Bruiser |Sathirian Dragonslayer Leather Gi |Mastercrafted |---- |77 |Monk, Bruiser |Quarrelsome Tunic |Praetor of the Phylactery in Charasis: Vault of Eternal Sleep |---- |79 |All Fighters, All Priests, All Scouts, |Dustdevil Jerkin |Named Drop: Sandstorm in Charasis: Maiden's Chamber |---- |79 |All Fighters, All Priests, All Scouts, |Gi of the Jarsath Swifttail |Named Drop: Derzitha of the Jarsath in Charasis: Maiden's Chamber |---- |79 |All Fighters, All Priests, All Scouts, |Tunic of Echoes |Named Drop: Baron Yosig in The Crypt of Agony |---- |80 |All Fighters, All Priests, All Scouts, |Grandmaster's Tunic of Concentration |Named Drop: Zok the Old in Jarsath Wastes This does not have the appearance of a Gi when equipped? |---- |80 |Monk |Tunic of Intuitive Grace |info needed |---- |80 |Monk; Bruiser |Void Gi of Sorrows |Named Drop: Absatalius in Palace of the Ancient One |---- |}